Driving in cars with boys
by Jazmin Saigan96
Summary: Nada que perder, nada que ganar. Amigos, sexo, música, labios rojos, sueños, paranoia, celos, lágrimas, todo y nada. Más que una historia de amor
1. Chapter 1

Hola! qué tal? les traigo una nueva historia, tengo casi un año con esta idea en mente, espero y les guste, me he divertido un poco escribiendo esto, espero y sea de su agrado, agradezco a mis amigas que quieren leer esta historia, además de ser un poco, bueno, fuente de inspiración, chicos, que me decían que escribiera esto y a Biancka que me presionó en terminar este capitulo, y en escribir ya el próximo, bien la mayoría de las historias tendrán canciones y el nombre de capitulo será el titulo de ellas, todas o la gran mayoría son de Lana Del Rey, ella también fue mi fuente de inspiración, la amor tanto!, bien empecemos que se nos hace tarde, Naruto, ya lo saben no me pertenece y si fuera así supongo no sería tan yaoi.

Disfruten

**Capitulo 1 _"You can be the boss"_**

-¿Ya estás lista?- preguntaron desde la planta baja de la casa.

-Ya voy-

Se acomodó el cabello por última vez, no era la primera vez que iba a una fiesta, pero esta era de las más importantes del año, la de bienvenida a los alumnos de primer ingreso a la facultad, ellas seguían en preparatoria, su primer año y habían sido invitadas, por conocer a la gran mayoría a decir verdad, media comunidad adolescente estaba invitado.

Se miró por última vez al espejo, se sentía diferente, esta noche sería diferente.

Era de estatura media, lindas curvas, un buen trasero, aunque unos senos algo pequeños, adoraba su piel tersa y pálida que ahora resaltaba con los pantalones de cuero negro y la blusa holgada blanca que llevaba con unas letras en negro que ponía _young_, llevaba un collar de plata con un dije que decía _beautiful_ y aretes pequeños y negros, un maquillaje algo cargado, pero hacían que se notaran más que nunca sus hermosos y grandes ojos verdes al igual que su largo y sólo por hoy, ligeramente ondulado cabello, y la cereza en el pastel eran los emblemáticos labios rojos, era una femme fatale. Buscó su chaqueta negra de cuero, estaba lista.

Bajó los escalones, vio que todas sus amigas estaban listas las vio una a una.

-Te dije que no te pusieras esos botines de niña punk-

-Te dije que no te vistieras de forma vulgar y aún así lo hiciste -

Karín, era una chica alta y delgada, bien proporcionada, llevaba puesto un diminuto vestido color lila, su favorito, era entallado hasta la cadera donde empezaba una pequeña falda con muchos holanes del mismo color, apenas le cubría el culo pero así era ella, llevaba unos botines negros, no traía ni collar ni aretes, ojos delineados nada más, sus ojos y cabello rojo el cual estaba perfectamente liso, contrastaban con el vestido y su piel, no tan blanca como la de la pelirrosa, y al igual que ella, tenía los labios rojos.

Temari, era la más alta de todas, llevaba sus labios rojos y su cabello recogido en una media cola, ojos delineados, sus pestañas negras hacían parecer que tenía unos ojos grandes, llevaba un pantalón color crema y una camisa verde militar que iban a juego con sus botines café de tacón, llevaba pulseras de cuero y un collar pequeño dorado, tenía un dije con una flor de lis, aunque parecía la más grande de edad era todo lo contrario, era la menor de todas.

Le seguía su amiga, Hinata, la más madura pero reservada de todas, era un amor como solían ser descrita por todas sus amigas, llevaba un blusón color crema, leggins, unos flats negros que parecían tener pequeños brillos, tenía los ojos delineados, apenas se notaba, no le gustaba maquillarse pero por petición, mejor dicho, casi obligada por sus amigas se pintó los labios rojos, era muy sencilla pero eso no significaba que no se viera hermosa, piel blanca, unos ojos color perla, grandes y hermosos, tenía un cuerpo que dejaba bocas abiertas, era algo reservada pero con sus amigas era igual de divertida y salvaje que Temari y Karin.

-Deja de verme así, sabía que algún día te haría lesbiana-

-No me gustan huecas, superficiales como tu Ino-

Ino, su mejor amiga desde niñas, ella era un poco, casi más alta que Sakura, cabello largo, demasiado, lacio y rubio lo llevaba recogido en una alta coleta, maquillaje cargado pero lindo, sus ojos celestes hacían que pareciera una niña buena y adorable, sí, sólo por los ojos. Llevaba puesto un vestido morado intenso, sencillo y entallado, aretes pequeños de plata, tacones color morado con negro, altos, como siempre se veía espectacular, alta, tetona y con un hermoso culo, sí, incluso ella así se describía.

-A este paso creo que llegaremos tarde- bufaba Ino tomando mechones de la coleta.

-¡¿Por qué?! No me van arruinar este viernes, No me digas que aún no llega…- Temari estaba furiosa pero el sonido del claxon hizo que todo eso se le fuera, abrió la puerta de su casa y allí estaba, con un lindo y entallado vestido verde, su largo y castaño cabello caía suavemente por sus hombros incluso cubriendo sus pechos, tacones muy altos color café claro. Fuera del auto estaba TenTen.

-Ya se nos hacía que nos dejabas vestidas y alborotadas- decía tímida Hinata mientras saludaba a TenTen y entraba al auto, era un hermoso convertible, en el asiento del piloto, estaba un chico alto, pálido, largo cabello castaño, de muy buen ver, y ojos color perla, asintió la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Claro que no las iba a dejar, sólo estaba arreglándome-miró a todas, esta sí que sería una noche divertida.

-Genial, tu novio será nuestro chofer- Karin sabía que no eran novios, pero le encantaba molestar a TenTen y a Neji y hasta a Sakura quien le había dicho que Neji le parecía muy atractivo.

-No somos novios- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Es mi mejor amiga, y yo soy su mejor amigo sólo eso- dijo tranquilo Neji pero era obvio que se había molestado, de todas Karin era la más molestosa, por sus comentarios.

-Si claro, son sólo amigos y cogen todos los jueves después de clases, atrás de los salones- todas voltearon a ver a Temari, con los ojos como platos, mientras ella solo se encogía de hombros y se subía al auto y se sentaba en las piernas de Karin, los dos castaños estaban totalmente sonrojados.

-Bien, ¿que estamos esperando? vamos Ino, es hora- decía alegre la chica de cabellos rosas estaba tan entusiasmada, Tenten iba adelante con Neji y atrás iban Karin, Hinata e Ino, Temari estaba sentada en las piernas de Karin y Sakura arriba de Ino.

-Pinche carros sardinas, nos quedan pendejos- dijo Ino, tranquila pero todas estallaron en carcajadas.

-Si te molesta ir apretada, ¿por qué no llamas a Sai y llegas con él a la fiesta?- dijo Neji mientras encendía el coche.

-Ojitos de huevo, no tengo ganas de que me digas cosas, si sigues Temari te dirá más cosas- Sakura y Hinata no aguantaron y se partían de risa.

-Ya no molesten a mi primo, se nos quedan viendo raro- Hinata trataba de que no hicieran enojar a Neji, sabía que si lo hacían todas incluso ella lo lamentaría. Todas miraron a su alrededor y notaron que era verdad, estaban en un semáforo y los autos de al lado no dejaban de verlas con una cara de qué demonios pasa.

-Me importa una mierda, empecemos con el desorden- Karin se movió de modo que fuera ella quien se sentara en las piernas, miró a su izquierda y vió que el auto a su lado era una linda ancianita, le dedicó una sonrisa estúpida.

-¡Abuela! ¡Abuela! Me están secuestrando, ayúdeme por favor, digalé a mamá que la amo-le gritabay fingía llorar, Temari se desternillaba de risa, pero las demás le tapaban la boca, la adorable ancianita no hizo más que quedarse

-Ah todo esto,¿ dónde será exactamente, la bienvenida?- Hinata asintió dándole la razón a Sakura.

-Es una discoteca, en 10 minutos llegamos y por favor callen a Karin- Neji volteó a ver a Sakura quien ahora iba al lado de Hinata y le sonrió, la ojiverde sólo se sonrojó.

-Yo me voy con cualquiera, con cualquiera que quiera- Ino y Karin ahora gritaban y se abrazaban. -Andale remolacha, jalas o te enclochas?, conmigo tienes- Temari tomaba mechones del cabello de Karin mientras esta se estremecía.

-Mira si quieres ponerte en plan de lesbiana conmigo, hazlo - Karin se reía, Tenten volteó a verlas impresionadas, después miró a Sakura.- Júrame que ninguna de ustedes aun no está ebria-

-Lo juro, ya debes saber cómo nos ponemos cuando nos sacan-

-¿Onta' el perro o que chingados?- Temari, sí que sabía cómo poner e humor a todas

Incluso Neji reía, se habían detenido en otro semáforo y fue cuando el chico, había encendido un cigarrillo, miró por el retrovisor que ella lo miraba. –Sakura, ¿tu fumas?-

-Eh, no-Sakura se reprendió mentalmente, y se puso a ver a su izquierda.

-Bien, ya casi llegamos-

-Genial, recuerden chicas- dijo Karin con un tono serio como si estuviera impartiendo alguna clase.

-La que no es puta no disfruta- dijeron al unísono Karin, Temari, Ino y Sakura, una gota de sudor resbalaba por la nuca de Hinata y Tenten al puro estilo anime, mientras que Neji se sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

El lugar era muy grande negro y con unas letras blancas, el lugar era Temple of Kaos, conocido por hacer de las mejores fiestas en todo el lugar.

-Estos Ingenieros sí que saben divertirse- dijo Hinata en voz baja, pero todas asintieron.

Todas salieron, Neji fue el último se acercó por detrás de Sakura y le dijo sutilmente. –Este será un día importante, ¿no crees?-

-Sí, ya lo creo- Ino tomó de la mano a Sakura y entraron, no estaba tan oscuro, podrían verse todas las personas, algunas bailando, otras charlando y otras bebiendo.

Sakura notó que sus amigas rápido se estaban acoplando, Temari, estaba saludando a unos amigos suyos, Hinata se fue con otro grupos entre ellos estaba su amigo Naruto, jeans negros y playera naranja, sonriente como siempre y tratando de ser un caballero con Hinata, todo el mundo, a excepción de Hinata sabían que Naruto estaba loco por ella, al lado del rubio, estaban Sai, como siempre vestido de negro con gris y esa sonrisa que sacaba de casillas a muchos, Suiguetsu, un tipo alto cabello plateado y ojos color lila, llevaba una camisa celeste y jeans de mezclilla negros, Rock Lee, y su vestimenta habitual, jeans y playeras verdes platicaba con Tenten y Neji, junto a ellos estaba un chico, alto, pálido, cabello largo y negro, con una perforación en el labio, playera sin mangas negra que dejaba ver sus musculosos brazos, y jeans rotos, llevaba unos converse negros y un cigarrillo en su mano izquierda, el tipo volteo a verla, ella se quedó quieta pero salió de su ensimismamiento cuando fue llamada por Karin e Ino.

-Ven, Sakura es nuestra canción-

Sakura fue con ellas a la pista y empezaron a bailar.

_Taste for the 4th july_

_Malt liquor on your breath, my, my_

_I love you but I don't know why…_

_You can be the boss daddy_

_You can be the_ boss.*****

Se acercó a ellas Temari, quien jaló del brazo a Sakura.

-Ven, tengo que presentarte a unos amigos- se dirigieron a la zona de arriba y allí estaban sentados varios chicos y dos chicas.

-Son amigos, la mayoría vive en Tokio, unos tal vez los conoces estarán con nosotros en la preparatoria y otros es su primer semestre en la facultad-

-Ok-

-El es Kisame, está estudiando biólogo marino aquí- Kisame era un tipo demasiado alto, su piel era ligeramente azul al igual que su cabello, los dientes eran igual de puntiagudos como los de Suiguetsu. –Un gusto, soy…- Miró a todos y sonrió-Soy Sakura Haruno-

-Un gusto, Sakura, yo soy Sasori y el es Deidara ambos estudiamos en Tokio estamos en la facultad de artes visuales- Sasori era realmente guapo, pelirrojo y Deidara era rubio de ojos azules.

-Él es Pain está en la facultad de filosofía estudiando sociología y el es Itachi está en ciencias políticas, ella es Konan la novia de Pain, ella, Konan en que facu entraste?-

-Estoy en arquitectura, un gusto Sakura, ella es Anko, es la amiguita de Itachi ella está en criminología-

Pain era pelirrojo con muchas perforaciones y cabellos muy rebeldes, Itachi era, casi idéntico al chico que había visto abajo junto con Naruto, sólo que Itachi tenía el cabello más largo y transmitía mucha confianza, Konan era algo bajita, cabello azul, un piercing abajo del labio, se notaba que era una chica muy dulce, Anko se veía un poco más agresiva pero se veía confiable, le dedicaba una sonrisa a Sakura, tenía cabello negro, y recogido dejando sólo el fleco y dejando ver una expasión que tenía en su oreja izquierda, todos los reunidos allí vestían negro, gris, rojo o una combinación de estos.

-No me gusta el tono que usaste para amiguita, Kona-

-¿Qué otro tono podría usar? No eres la novia, pero tampoco amiga, pero no quisiera creer que eres una de las zorras de él-

Anko abofeteó al chico que había dicho eso, tenía el cabello color gris, llevaba una camisa, desabotonada en su totalidad, fumaba tranquilo.

-Yo soy Hidan, preciosa, y el es Gaara- dijo señalando a un chico, que parecía de su edad, era pelirrojo, ojos color aguamarina, llevaba camisa de cuadros negros con blanco, jeans negros, botas tipo policía, sonreía débilmente mientras seguía fumando.

-Bien, puedes sentarte con Gaara, el es mi primo, estará en la prepa con nosotras, piensa estudiar, bueno no se qué piensa estudiar supongo algo con números-

-Quiero estudiar ingeniería aeronáutica, medicina o tal vez psicología-

-Da igual lo que estudies, heredarás la empresa de tu padre-

-Cállate Hidan-

Los Sabaku, eran una familia que tenía una fortuna pues eran los dueños una compañía, lo sabía por Temari, su padre siempre estaba de viaje-

-¿Qué? Sabemos que es cierto al igual que el caso de Itachi, las empresas Uchiha, por si no sabes dulzura la familia de Uchiha también e igual de rica que los Sabaku son tan ricos como Bruce Wayne o Tony Stark-

-Nadie es más rico que Batman o Ironman- le replicó Itachi.

-Ustedes dos si, uno que viene de una larga familia de doctores, o abogados como es el caso de Konan o Pain- decía Hidan tranquilamente

-Y si lo fuera, quiero ser Bruce Wayne-

-No puedes ser Batman, eres un egoísta como Ironman- Hidan sabía que tenía toda la razón

-Claro que no-

Mientras ellos discutían, Sakura estaba sentada al lado de Gaara, estaba a punto de romper el hielo, se sentía incomoda con ese silencio cuando Gaara fue quien habló. –¿Te gustaría salir a la terraza?-

-Eh, claro Gaara-

Era un hermoso cielo estrellado, algo fresco, la luna estaba muy hermosa, ella se sentó en una de las sillas que había allí, le pareció raro que nadie estuviera allí, el pelirrojo estaba encendiendo otro cigarrillo, cuando se detuvo y miró a la chica.

-Disculpa, ¿Te molesta el humo?-

-No, claro que no, oye Gaara, podrías, ¿podrías enseñarme a fumar?-

-Te diría que no, porque sería una mala influencia pero en fin, es tu vida, sólo que no lo hagas tan seguido, es un vicio apestoso, toma- le tendió el cigarro, Sakura lo tomó, él encendió el cigarrillo –Aspira un poco, bien ahora respira y suelta el humo por la boca-

Sakura hizo lo que le dijo pero igual tosió un par de veces, riéndose algo nerviosa.

-No está mal, en unos minutos más te acostumbrarás-

-Gracias- ambos miraban las estrellas, Sakura vio a Gaara era extraño, tenía menos de media hora de conocerlo y sentía que era alguien sumamente especial.

-¿Te gusta Dead Kennedys?- preguntó Sakura, algo indecisa.

-Me encantan, ¿cómo supiste?-

-Sólo lo adiviné, a mí también me gustan mucho-

-Casi nadie los conoce, de casualidad ¿escuchas Gorillaz?-

-Claro que los escucho, son geniales, por Murdoc es porque me decidí a tocar el bajo-

-Wow, que impresionante, yo toco la batería-

-Yo…- sacó el celular de su bolsillo trasero –no saben dónde estoy, ¿quieres bajar?, te presentaré a unas amigas-

-De acuerdo-

Bajaron, y en una de las mesas pudieron encontrar a todos los chicos, amigos de Temari, amigos de ella, e incluso otros tipos que no conocía, discretamente buscó a Itachi, y al que creía que era su hermano, los vió hablar arriba, bajaban pero se fueron directamente a la salida.

-Mierda, no sé por qué esos dos se van y no avisan-

-Concuerdo con Hidan- dijeron Anko y Naruto

-Y dónde estaban ustedes dos pillines- decía Karin divertida.

-Hey es cierto, ni siquiera viniste a saludarme Saku- Odiaba cuando Naruto le hacía segunda a Karin.

-No es asunto tuyo-

-Hola Gaara- dijo tranquila Hinata.

-Hola Hina-

-¿Quién eres tú, pelos raros?- decía Naruto extrañado.

-Baka, es mi primo Gaara, estudiará con nosotros, Hinata lo conoce desde niños al igual que Neji- Temari, odiaba cuando Naruto se ponía celoso.

-Bien, aquí les tenemos cerveza, vodka, ron, tequila, escogan, todo va por mi cuenta- decía Hidan con aires de grandeza.

-Genial, oye tu creo que te amo- decía Karin acercándose a Hidan.

-Karin, no seas zorra-

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema Suiguetsu?-

Bebieron, charlaron bailaron, la fiesta seguía, Hinata platicaba animadamente con Gaara y Naruto, Lee como siempre trataba de acercársele a Sakura, Temari, hablaba con Shikamaru, era amigos de todos, era algo perezoso, pero buen amigo, era un año mayor que las chicas, pero menor a los otros amigos de Temari.

Sakura tenía una charla muy animada con Gaara a lo que Hinata y Temari notaron, su primo era una persona demasiado reservada, sólo ellas y Neji hablaban con él, ellos, Sasori y Deidara y el hermano de Gaara, Kankuro, pero era raro verlo, estudiaba arqueología fuera, Gaara era tímido y tenía un humor muy especial, Temari había batallado demasiado para convencerlo de que fuera a la fiesta, fue gracias a Sasori.

-Y bueno, casi siempre estoy sola en casa, mi madre es doctora y está siempre en el hospital, mi padre siempre viaja, a veces es muy solitario ser hija única-

-O que tu hermano esté en otra parte del mundo estudiando, y que te quedes en casa de tus tíos para estudiar 2 años en una ciudad totalmente diferente-

Sakura se quedó callada, en ningún momento pareció una ofensa pero él parecía un tanto dolido.

-Animo, las clases apenas comenzarán y dos años pasan volando, quien sabe, tal vez encuentres a alguien con hacerlo rápido- ese comentario, una sonrisa coqueta y pedir otro trago de una forma seductora y dulce, sabía que Gaara podía caer esta noche.

-Tal vez, no lo sé, no salgo mucho y mis únicas salidas, son tal vez a tocadas- se encogía de hombros, trataba de sonar serio, pero lo sonrojado en sus mejillas decían lo contrario, además de demostrar que ya estaba algo ebrio.

-Pues saldrás mucho, Neji y sé que Sasori las organizan, así como Naruto-

_He had a cigarette with his number on it__  
><em>_He gave it over to me, "do you want it?"__  
><em>_I knew it was wrong but I palmed it*_

* * *

><p>-Esta vez el problema fue que al estúpido de Suiguetsu, casi lo descubren con todo esa noche- decía Kisame molesto.<p>

-Bien te dije que no era bueno meter a tu hermanito en estas cosas y menos darle Kisame, gracias a Dios que no es ningún adicto, no ahora, pero el caso es que ya no es seguro venderla, yo estoy fuera desde hace unos meses, si acaso consumo muy poco no como Hidan ese tipo ya tiene problemas-

-El tipo es un problema en sí, sólo espero que ninguna de las amigas de Temari sea tan tonta como para dejarse llevar no lo crees Sasori?-

-Hablan demasiado tarde chicos, esa güera cayó-

Desde arriba veían como Ino bailaba con Hidan, no podía dejar de verla o más bien ver lo bien desarrollada que estaba, la rubia estaba feliz, está noche no sería tan aburrida como otras.

_I know it makes you wild!__I'm your go-go dancer, Midnight answer_

_Jukebox sweetheart, Queen of the night **_

La música parecía ser una señal, eso sería grandioso, quién sabe, algo serio, o algo de una noche, daba igual, si era feliz, lo demás estaba de sobra.

-Princesa, bailas muy bien-

-Soy la reina cariño, hoy eres mío- lo tomó del cuello y sin más estampó sus labios contra los de él, los ojos grises del chico se abrieron como platos, esta niña sí que era atrevida, la abrazó fuerte mientras salían de la pista y se iban a uno de esos divertidos rincones, los besos se volvían cada vez más feroces, leves mordidas, marcas en el cuello y hombros ya sean en Hidan o en Ino, las manos del chico recorrían la espalda de Ino e iban más y más abajo.

_Pushin' up my " uh "__  
><em>_In your face, in your face.__  
><em>_Keep your fingertips,__  
><em>_On my waist, on my waist.**_

Los movimientos se hacían más bruscos, el peinado perfecto del chico desaparecía a medida que la rubia lo tomaba de él, al principio con delicadeza y después con brusquedad, él, la acorraló a la pared la agarró por el trasero y la alzó, la rubia gimió contra sus labios, enredando sus piernas en la cintura del chico , no soltaba el cabello del chico, jalándolo hacia atrás para romper el beso –Vas a ser mío Hidan- el gruñó y la estamó en la esquina de aquél lugar. Recorrió sus piernas largas y lisas hasta llegar al principio del vestido. –Me gustan con vestido, asi puedo ver y tocar a mi antojo-.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que amaba Breaking Bad, enserio Hina, debes ver esa serie- por más que Rock Lee le daba leves codazos, el seguía hablando a gritos, cuando la música no era tan alta.

-Tal vez lo haga Naruto-kun, pero sigo leyendo un libro, es demasiado interesante-

-Vamos Hina, es genial,oye estaba pensando, en dos días entramos a la escuela y bueno, estaremos juntos en el salón y yo quería, bueno…-

Temari, Karin, Sai, Anko, TenTen y Rock Lee y más amigos de ellos miraban expectantes, mientras que Neji lo miraba fijamente, ojalá no intentara hacer lo que él creía.

-Ajá?- decía Hinata, preocupada, el rubio se había quedado callado un momento, la miraba fijamente, estaba hermosa sus hermosos y únicos ojos brillaban su cabello enmarcaba su pálido, y hermoso rostro, y esos labios, sin labial, (se lo había quitado apenas sus amigas se habían alejado de ella) eran hermosos, pequeños pero lindos, de dónde salía la más melódica voz que puede escuchar.

-Quería saber si podía sentarme al lado tuyo- dijo agachando la cabeza una vez más no pudo, invitarla a salir.

-claro, no hay problema- le sonreía tranquilamente, Naruto y sus preguntas extrañas.

-Bien, creo que aquí alguien morirá virgen- nadie se reá con el aparente chiste de Karin, bueno sólo Kiba quién estaba demasiado ebrio.

-Karin creo que pocos entendieron el chiste, mejor debiste decir a quien iba dirigido, a ti Naruto-

Todos, miraron sorprendidos a Sai, ese tipo era demasiado sincero, podía sacarte de quicio pero era buen amigo y sabía escuchar, aunque no siempre era el mejor socializando.

-Oye, ¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer?- Gaara que estaba presente trato de aligerar un poco el ambiente.

-Sí, creo que debo ir a orinar- y se encaminó a uno de los rincones de ese lugar.

Sakura veía su teléfono, mierda su madre no tardaría en llamar y cree que la fiesta terminó ya hace unas horas, y su padre llegaría el domingo.

-sakura, ¿haz visto a Ino?-preguntó Hinata, ya era hora de que se fueran a su casa, Temari, Ino, Karin, todas estaban allí, bueno sólo faltaba esa rubia.

-No lo sé iré a buscarla tal vez esté en el baño- se dirigía cuando Gaara se ofreció a ayudarla pero ella se negó.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Esto te gustará más- La chica mordió sus labios, el sólo escuchar la voz ronca del chico la excitaba, Hidan, llevó sus manos a sus pechos acariciándolos en círculos y de un jalón bajó la parte de arriba de su vestido dejando a la vista, lo qu él estaba esperando –Sin sostén- dijo sonriendo de lado, -Cada vez, me gustas más-

Esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más intenso, tal vez el será mi chico, pensaba la rubia.

A un lado de allí alguien quien acababa de salir del baño, escuchó ruidos extraños. Una especie de flash iluminó brevemente aquel lugar y se quedó congelado, ese cabello lacio y rubio, que el conocía, demasiado bien para su desgracia. Ino la chica más hermosa que conocía con un tipo desconocido, no le sorprendía, pero aun así algo, en su pecho parecía dolerle, debía aceptar que ella nunca lo vería como él lo hacía. Hizo tripas su corazón y se acercó a ellos.

-Siento interrumpirlos pero, Ino tus gemidos se escuchan hasta el otro extremo del lugar, ¿podrías ser más discreta? Ah, y por cierto, Sakura te está buscando- y se alejó tranquilamente.

Ino se quedo pálida, los ojos abiertos, se subió el vestido, acto que obviamente no pasó desapercibido por el chico, -¿Quién era y porque te detienes?-

-Un chico raro, y bueno digamos que eso me cortó la inspiración¿ a ti no?- trataba de excusarse, claro que no era así, quería seguir, pero había algo que la hizo detenerse.

-Claro que no y déjame decirte que no soy de los que deja las cosas a medias- la tomó fuerte de la cintura la estampó en la pared, -No querrás verme enojado ¿o sí reina?-

.

.

.

* * *

><p>-Ino?, estás a…- sintió como un brazo la jalaba hacia el baño el pequeño pasillo que daba al baño de las mujeres.<p>

-Hola preciosa, estaba esperando-

Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los ojos azules del chico y se notaba que estaba algo ebrio.

-Este es el baño de chicas-

-Lo sé pero sólo quería hacer esto hermosura- la abrazó, delicadamente acto que sorprendió a Sakura, creía que la iba a violar, o tal vez esta era una nueva táctica, la atrajó con fuerza hacia el, y acaricio la suave y tersa mejilla de la pelirrosa y la besó, su mano volvió a la cintura de la chica, quien no ofreció resistencia, esto le estaba gustando, el era demasiado guapo.

_The liquor on your lips, the liquor on your lips__  
><em>_The liquor on your lips makes you dangerous__  
><em>_I knew it was wrong, I'm beyond it__  
><em>_I tried to be strong but I lost it. *_

Se abrazaron, y se separaron con la intención de tomar algo de aire.

-Te vi con Gaara, cariño es lindo pero yo, yo puedo darte lo que quieras- estaba loco, apenas la conocía, vaya que estaba ebrio.

-Lo siento estoy buscando a mi amiga- trato de cambiar el tema no quería hablar de otros chicos, frente a uno que podría pasar un buen rato.

-Te ayudo a buscarla ¿Quién es?-

-Rubia platinada, ojos azules-

-¿La pechugona? La vi que entrar contigo, y Temari nos presentó hace dos días, bien te ayudaré pero me deberás un favor- le sonreía coquetamente, Sakura sabía que quería.

-Claro- le guiñó el ojo, sabía muy bien, "siempre di que sí, pero nunca digas cuando"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

-Lo siento, pero mis amigas me están buscando y no quiero…- el chico la calló con un beso, la mordió en los labios, podía sentir el sabor de su sangre.

-A mi nadie me deja a medias cariño, entiéndelo, podemos hacerlo de la manera difícil o de la manera fácil- Ino abrió los ojos, esto se estaba saliendo de control, intentó forcejear con él.

-Es inútil, déjate llevar – la besaba en el cuello, trataba de no verse tensa, algo le decía que era bueno dejarse llevar pero no, estaba nerviosa, tenía tanto miedo, ya no quería.

-Ayuda!- gritó, mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de hacer que todo desapareciera y fuera una pesadilla

*You can be the boss

** Go-go dancer ambas de Lana

**Y bien?! saben que adoro que me dejen un review, es gratis y me harán muy muy feliz! quiero saber que les parece, si, estará mas fuertesón de lo normal, (gracias Biancka)**

**Los adoro, espero actualizar pronto, tanto como esta historia y las otras 3**

**Un beso**

**Jazmín!3 **


	2. Chapter 2 Playing Dangerous

**Capítulo 2**

**Playing Dangerous**

**I'm back! NO estoy muerta, pero tenía mucha tarea, libros que leer y vicios que satisfacer, esto es muy corto pero es un pequeño abono y una ofrenda de que estaré más seguido dedicandome a subir desde capítulos hasta historias nuevas, tengo un bueeeeeeeen de historias que publicar.**

**PERDONAR :C se las dedico a todas que se están tomando la molestia de leerlo y de seguirme, las adoro!**

Siempre había sido una chica con suerte o ella así lo creía, su madre era una diseñadora y su padre un conocido abogado, la hija única que siempre tuvo lo que quiso incluso cuando en verdad no lo quería o lo merecía, aunque muchos la veían como una chica tranquila y sensata, estaba harta de "la vida familiar" sabía que sólo era imagen ya que sus padres estaban juntos sólo por ella, no era amor y nunca lo había sido, no soportaba la idea de que sus padres la vieran aun como una niña, no podía expresar lo que sentía y no podía dar su opinión, tenía siempre que estar quieta, dar una buena imagen ya que su padre siempre estuvo envuelto en la política, cuando su padre pidió el divorcio creyó que todo iba a ser diferente, su madre por fin la apoyaría y podría confiar en ella pero no fue así, su madre al ver la libertad al fin decidió dejarla e irse sola por el mundo, vivir con su padre se convirtió en un infierno, no sabía cómo zafarse de esa horrible burbuja, llevaba varios meses así, saliendo a escondidas, sobornando a los guardaespaldas y todo era divertido

_Everybody knows that I'm a,__  
><em>_Good girl, officer.__  
><em>_No, I wouldn't do a thing like that,__  
><em>_That's for sure*._

Pero hoy la situación no era tan divertida, estaba con un chico lindo, eso era cierto pero no en una situación no tan cómoda ella ya no quería nada y allí estaba entre la espada y la pared algo en su interior no quería que el parara pero otra tenía miedo, demasiado, pero no iba a dejar que la vieran caer así era ella, orgullosa, su mente decía que lo golpeara y que corriera pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba su cuerpo era el que se dejaba llevar, él la besaba y pasaba sus manos por la cadera de la rubia, ella estaba con semblante serio.

-Vamos preciosa, copera un poco- le estaba levantando el vestido cuando vio que alguien jalaba a Hidan por los hombros.

-Maldito imbécil- dijo la sombra volteando a Hidan y le plantó un puñetazo, se colocó sobre él y comenzó a darle de golpes mientras la chica los miraba asustada se acomodó el vestido y caminó hacia un lado y después unos pasos hacia atrás cuando sintió que la tomaban del brazo

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- era Sakura y Temari aunque esta última parecía sorprendida, Sakura a pesar de su cuerpo delgado y pequeño era muy fuerte lo suficiente para haber separado a los dos chicos, aunque con una pequeña ayuda de Deidara

-Déjenme chingada madre, ven aquí no eres lo suficientemente hombre-

-¿Shikamaru?- susurró Ino, sorprendida y acomodándose el vestido lo mejor que pudo, mientras veía como sus amigos se acercaban poco a poco

Hidan apartó de un manotazo a Sakura quien tropezó pero se mantuvo en pie sorprendida al igual que sus amigas, varios chicos se acercaron a darle una paliza al tipo pero se detuvieron al escuchar el sonido de la mano de la chica estampándose en la cara de Hidan

-Espero que jamás se te vuelva a ocurrir que puedes hacer eso, ni a mí ni a mis amigas- le gritó Sakura enojada, sus amigas no demostraron emoción alguna o molestia, sabían que tratándose de sus amigas más cercanas, la pelirrosa las defendería a capa y espada.

Ino se acercó a ella con tanta calma –Creo que es hora de irnos- murmuró-

-Aún no.

Escucharon la voz de Shikamaru, así como lo veían dándole un puñetazo a Hidan de tal forma que lo tiró al suelo, Hinata, que ya estaba cerca de ellas ahogó un grito y miró horrorizada a Temari, quien estaba desconcertada, conocía a Shikamaru y aunque sonara mal, el nunca golpearía a otra persona a menos que hubiera sido porque en verdad tenía que hacerlo, ni siquiera con otros tipos con lo que tuvo problemas. Shikamaru había salido herido pero esta vez fue el quien hirió.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta

–Suficiente, vámonos.

Todas la miraron extrañadas pero sabían que era lo mejor, rápidamente buscaron a las demás y salieron del lugar.

-Asi que…

Nadie se molestó en callar a Karin, era como si todos hubieran olvidado como hablar y/o decir algo, el camino a la casa de Hinata fue en verdad largo

* * *

><p>La casa Hyuga era inmensa, tenía dos pisos sin contar la terraza era de un cegador color blanco, el cual contrastaba de sobre manera con el verde de los árboles que los rodeaban, debido a la noche la casa parecía emitir una extraña luz. Hinata apenas abrió la puerta y Karin entró corriendo.<p>

-Hazte a un lado que me meo.

Temari entró después y Hinata la siguió a la sala, sentándose en un gran sillón, Tenten encendió la televisión y se sentó en el suelo acariciando la hermosa alfombra color vino, Ino entró al mismo tiempo que Sakura.

-Tomaré una ducha

Subió sin más, dejando a Sakura preocupada al pie de la escalera, Karin se le acercó.

-De seguro está un poco enojada porque le cortaron las ganas- Karin fue a la sala y Sakura estaba tentada a seguirla pero vio que Hinata se acercaba.

-Yo también vi lo mismo que tú y siento que es algo traumante tanto para nosotras como para ella, deberíamos esperar a que ella lo quiera hablar y si no lo hace, supongo que es más fuerte de lo que creí

Sakura asintió, tal vez lo que vieron no eran más que suposiciones.

Ino caminó lentamente hasta el baño, abrió la puerta y se desnudó, se metió a la regadera y apenas sintió el agua correr por su cara ella comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, sacudiéndose violentamente a causa de los sollozos cayó de rodillas pero no le importó.

Lloraba por miedo de lo que pasó, lo que pudo pasar y lloraba de repulsión hacía él.

_I won't cry myself to sleep, like a sucker.__  
><em>_I won't cry myself to sleep, if i do, i'll die.__  
><em>_Now you fall asleep with another, damn you. **_

Se puso de pie y con el ceño fruncido terminó de bañarse, escuchó como tocaban la puerta y ella la entreabrió para ver a Hinata con ropa limpia en sus manos, Ino las tomó rápido intentando que así la chica no pudiera decirle nada más.

-Gracias

-De nada- dijo Hinata mientras se daba media vuelta y bajaba las escaleras y se encontraba con Temari, Sakura y TenTen , Karin ya estaba dormida en el suelo.

-No te dijo nada? –dijo Tenten sin quitar la vista del televisor

-No y no la vamos a forzar, tal vez estamos pensando cosas que no pasaron en lo absoluto.

Sakura asintió pero Temari seguía viendo la alfombra con el ceño fruncido.

No podía creer que Shikamaru hiciera eso, ni si quiera cuando un chico la estuvo manoseando enfrente de él dijo algo, se supone que estaban saliendo, bueno, Ino era su amiga pero no significaba que debería actuar así, Ino había hecho cosas similares y nunca había repartido golpes, no debía enojarse de todas formas, Shikamaru le había dicho te amo hace unas horas.

* * *

><p>Ino se encontraba en una de las habitaciones, acostada y acaba de colocar a su lado su celular, no esperaba que él le contestara a esa hora, o bueno, nunca se sabe.<p>

_Shika… Te gustaría salir a tomar algo? , es lo menos que puedo hacer por lo que hiciste hoy, dulzura :* espero verte pronto ;)_

Ino cerró los ojos y al instante estaba dormida y no notó que a unos minutos su mensaje había sido contestado.

_Claro, preciosa._

* * *

><p>*Playing Dangeorous de Lana del Rey<p>

** Damn you de Lana, también

_**Y bien? muy poco? lo sé, ya pronto comenzaré con lo bueno, esto sólo fue un gran y horrible remordimiento...**_

_**So... los reviews... creo que aún siguen siendo gratis, tengan compasión y dejen uno, lo juro, por el río Estigio y el Tíber que actualizaré muy pronto, estoy de vacaciones.**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Jazmín**_


End file.
